Boy, You give me this Feeling
by Crazy Freckles
Summary: ONE SHOT. Entry to Wedding Contest. JS I hope you enjoy!


**_Hi guys! Well, this is my entry to a contest on mcbc, it was a Jesse/Suze wedding challenge. It is simple and sweet so I hope you like it. I feels o bad, 980 words is NOT a lot. >. ; So here it is You know the drill: Read, Rewview, and Enjoy:  
_**

* * *

_Boy, you give me this feeling_

One Shot by Lauren

I feel it pounding harder and harder, faster and faster. My palms are sweaty, my knees are weak, and I have butterflies in my stomach that are pleading with me to come out. I feel like I am about to throw up. I want to answer the demands of my stomach but my mind tells me no. But the best thing is that this is the most wonderful feeling in the world right now. 

With white shoes, a white dress, and a veil on my head I was ready for the best day in my life. I was going to marry the man I love so much. My heart belonged to him and I had stolen his own. They had a no return policy on them and I was pretty sure we would follow it. His hair is as black as ink, his eyes are dark but so loving and soulful that once you look in, you know you never want to look into anyone else's eyes like that ever again.

When ever we touch it is like electricity through your skin making you feel so alive. Like you were dead and that touch brought you back to life. Ha, no pun intended there. He lightly touches your arm with his fingers tips and the electricity moves through you. But it almost like silk being moved across your skin and you never want that feeling to leave so you close your eyes to keep the moment last longer.

But then the best part is his kiss. What words can I use to explain his kisses….

………………………………………

…………………………

………….

……

…There are no words. There are no words to describe how those kisses feel against my lips and various parts of my skin. You can only describe it with emotions that you feel and it defies all laws known to man. Actions really do speak louder than words. And today, I officially owned all those feelings that I get whenever those things happen.

My friends said something but I didn't really hear them, I simply nodded and then they hugged me. It somewhat surprised me because I wasn't paying attention but I caught on quick and hugged them back. Then my mother came up to me tear eyed and gave me a hugged. She didn't have to talk because I already knew how she felt today and what she wanted to say. It was almost as if the words came out of her heart and soul and into mine as out hearts touched during that hug.

I took the arm my step father. He kissed the temple of my head and smiled. He was always good to me and a real dad since mine can't exactly be here today. But I know how my father feels too. He told me that day he left. And then my love was right there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He didn't have to think about it because it just came to us naturally like that was to suppose to happen.

With love, you can't think, only feel. Only feel the emotions that stream your body, heart, and soul like blood in your veins.

And that was what I was doing today. My smile grew broad as I saw him at the end of the aisle waiting for me. I knew what he was thinking too. It was because I was thinking the same thing.

_I love you._

I love you too babe; with all my heart and body. I will never love another the way I love you.

He winked at me, knowing my answer to him because his answer was the same back to me. I finally reached the end of the never ending aisle and hugged my step father as he handed me off to the man of my dreams. My one true love; no matter what lifetime, he would be mine to forever cherish. I took his hand and felt the electricity through my hand which was surprisingly no longer sweaty but cool and dry against his.

The good father said the vows and we repeated like a child repeating back the alphabet to a teacher. The father was my teacher though. He taught me a lot of things, one of which is to never let my love go like the way he let his. I learned from his mistake (and many more I made my self) and finally got it right and here now I was reaping my reward for being good.

He placed a ring on my finger and I placed one on his. Then like in slow motion the father said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife," He took a long second, "You may kiss your bride." I smiled again as slowly our lips came closer and closer until they finally touched and the deal was sealed. We officially owned each others hearts forever and we were each other's someone. The electricity swarmed through me, the silk brush against my cheek, and the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It truly is the most wonderful feeling in the world to ever experience and I never wanted it to stop.

But it did and I knew that it wasn't a sad ending because I now could experience it again for the rest of my life; until I was old and wrinkly, holding his hand on the porch as we watch the sun set and out children play with our grandchildren. I would always have this feeling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you…Mr. and Mrs. Hector De Silva."

Mrs. De Silva…It has a nice ring to it. Our guest clapped and cheered as we walked down the aisle together. Together was the way we were always going to be too. We walked out the door and started the rest of our life…together.

I like the way that sounds.

* * *

**_Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review! I enjoy them and check out my profile too see the other stories I write._**

Love,  
Lauren  



End file.
